tokyo_girls_stylefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Partition Love
Partition Love Este single salio a luz el 12 de febrero de 2014. Letra Anata ga yubi sashita kagi kakko kuuran ni HINTO morai nagara eitango wo umeteku Odeko to odeko ga kuttsuki sou na kyorikan ni Irodzuita haru no hana ni natta watashi desu Yamanai kodou ni "HISOMETE SOTTO IKI WO HISOMETE" Tonari no seki made kimochi ga afuredechawanai kana Nee, sensei Watashi no shiranai koto wo yasashiku oshiete Anata ni motto chikadzukitai Kodomo de itakunai Nee, sensei Tomodachi ja kitto wakaranai koto oshiete Kono omoi dou sureba ii no? Anata ni todoketai Partition love Anata ga yobitometa hinyari shita rouka Naran de futari de henkyaku NOOTO wo hakobu Tatta isshun fureta kono kata to kata ni Utsumuite akaku mimi wo someta watashi desu Houkago tameiki "HISOMETE SOTTO IKI WO HISOMETE" Kaze ni kami azuke sono mune made tobikomitai Nee, sensei Watashi no shiranai koto wo yasashiku oshiete Dare yori kagayaite itai Dakara kidzuite hoshii Nee, sensei PAPA ni mo MAMA ni mo osowattenai koto oshiete Hitomi no oku de sakende mo Anata ni todokanai Partition love Ikenai koto na no? Shitai, demo, dekinai Kokoro ga hikete shimai sou de Nee, sensei Kono kabe ga nan no tame ni aru no ka oshiete Watashi ga, tobikoenai you ni? Kodomo ja irarenai yo Nee, sensei Kono kabe ga nan no tame ni aru no ka oshieru ne "Dare ni mo kikarechawanai you ni" Chiisai koe de tsutaeru Partition love TRANSLATION You pointed out some blank brackets & gave me tips where I should fill in the English words In my head, our distance is so near where I felt like I was a flower that colored in spring My heart beat doesn't stop "My breath keeps on pounding, pounding" I wonder if my overflowing feelings reach you cause you're next in my seat Hey, teacher I don't know anything but gently tell me I want to approach you more I don't want to have children Hey, teacher I don't know a friend, but tell me Can I have these feelings? I want to send it to you Partition love You are there at the corridor & you're so cool The two of us side by side while I'm carrying our notes with just this moment, I want our shoulders to bump I'm blushing so I keep my head down I just sigh after school "My breath keeps on pounding, pounding" My hair swings in the wind until my heart wants to jump into you Hey, teacher I don't know anything but gently tell me I want to shine more than anyone else so I want you to notice me Hey, teacher Please tell me anything aside from what my papa & mama taught to me even at the back of my eyes, I'm screaming Does it reach you? Partition love Are you going? You want, but, its not possible? My heart seems to explode Hey, teacher this wall, what's this for, tell me? I, must jump here? there's no children Hey, teacher this wall, what's this for, tell me? "No one can hear it" I just tell it on a low voice Partition love Galeria Categoría:Canciones